


Second chances

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: Piper and the Sole Survivor have been pining for each other for months. At last they're ready to act on their feelings.





	

The night was falling fast over the Commonwealth, the brilliant stars appearing on the dark sky. Blue told her once how before the Great War it was hard to see the stars because of all the pollution and artificial light. Piper kind of wished she could've seen all the tall buildings, completely illuminated. It sounded almost magical. She loved listening to Marjorie talking about the old world in all its magnificence - both the technological marvels and the natural miracles sounded incredible. Piper wanted to know all about the world that produced a woman like Marjorie.

Marjorie was, to put it simply, amazing. Piper should probably feel ashamed that despite words being her trade, she couldn’t think of anything more eloquent or original to describe her, but faced with her, she was reduced to the simplest, most basic feelings. 

It sounded silly, but from the moment she first saw her, Piper felt something - excitement, longing, something she couldn't quite express. She was lost ever since then, lost in the strange magnetism of Marjorie.

"We should stop for the night."

"Huh?" Piper was confused for a moment, too focused on her thoughts. "Oh, right. Let's," she agreed when Marjorie's words registered.

"There's the abandoned house we cleared out last time." Blue pointed to the dark structure up ahead. "If I'd have to walk to the nearest settlement I'd collapse."

They've fought a particularly nasty group of raiders that day, and Marjorie got hurt. A stimpack helped, but she was still a bit bruised and very tired. Piper felt like it was because of her. She should've watched Marjorie's back better, been more vigilant. She apologized profusely, but Marjorie wouldn't have it, telling Piper it was not her fault. Blue's kindness never ceased to amaze her.

"If you fell down, I'd just carry you on my back," Piper told her friend.

There was no exaggeration in that statement. She would do just about anything for that woman.

"I wouldn't expect that. You already carry so much of my useless stuff, I couldn't ask you to lug me as well."

"You wouldn't have to ask. And even if you'd protest, I'd still do it," Piper said seriously.

"And I'd do the same for you." They were walking side by side, but Marjorie turned to look at her, her eyes bright and honest, and Piper felt like her breath was caught in her throat. Blue was so beautiful, so... "But luckily right now we don't have to do that," Marjorie interrupted her stupid thoughts, stepping on the porch, and pushing the banged up doors open.

They headed upstairs, straight for the bedroom. They've had a meal on the road, and now, by an unspoken agreement, wanted to just settle in for the night. Marjorie threw her pack down, cautiously lowered herself to the bed, and started working on her armor, while Piper deposited the cumbersome backpack on the floor and pulled out the sleeping bags.

"Stupid straps," Blue muttered angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"My fingers have turned against me. I can't unbuckle those damn things. I hate to inconvenience you further, but would you mind helping me undress?"

Piper swallowed hard. She couldn't very well turn her down, but this was going to be a small torture to her. The truth was that Piper was hopelessly, irrationally, stupidly in love with Marjorie, and undressing her was very high on her list of fantasies. But this was different, this was not sexual, and she couldn't treat it that way. She had to do it as a friend, gently but dispassionately.

"You've got it Blue," Piper told her in an overly cheery voice.

She knelt down and begun by dealing with the leg pieces. With each item removed, Marjorie sighed with relief. Piper bit her lip, trying to suppress the thoughts of making Blue sigh and moan for a different reason.

Once she was done with the lower part of Marjorie's body, Piper sat by her at the side of the bed, and started unbuckling the arm protection.

"You're really quick," Blue observed.

"I'm good with my fingers," Piper said, and immediately regretted it.

"Oh really?" Marjorie's voice was a bit lower than usually and her smile looked kind of dangerous. Piper fumbled with the strap. Was this flirting? Could that mean that Blue felt something for her?

No. Hoping was stupid. Things like that just didn't happen to Piper.

Silently, she moved to Marjorie's other side and went to work on her other arm, and then the chest and back plate.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I got out of the vault," Marjorie told her after Piper was done, grabbing her hands, squeezing affectionately.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Piper said, a little choked up.

Even if Blue cared for her just as a friend, it was still wonderful. Piper never had a true friend before - someone who saw her at her worst and still accepted her, someone who wanted to make her happy, to truly get to know her. Of course Piper wished they could be more, but she was never certain if Blue could see her in such a way.

"Then it's good that we found each other." Blue let go of her hands and smiled. "Ugh. My hair's such a mess right now," she complained, patting at the ends of her loose curls. "Would you mind fetching me the brush from my backpack?"

Piper went to rummage through the backpack.

"There it is." She held the object up triumphantly, and handed it over to Blue.

"Uh," Marjorie grunted. "I can't reach the back. My arm is too stiff."

"I can do it for you," Piper offered immediately. That was what a friend would do, wasn't it? The fact that she would like to do it as a lover was another matter entirely.

"I hate to be a bother."

"No problem at all."

Piper took the brush from her and settled behind her, running in through Marjorie's red hair with care, mindful of the tangles.

"I love your hair," she heard herself say. "It's just like you - bright and unusual, strong but soft, and very beautiful."

She shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't stop herself - her big mouth took charge and overruled her brain.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Blue asked in a whisper.

"Sure. I mean, anyone with eyes can see that." Piper desperately tried to sound casual.

"I don't care about anyone with eyes, but I like it when a gorgeous woman calls me that," Marjorie said, making Piper's heart skip a beat.

"And I'm that gorgeous woman?" Her voice sounded high even to her own ears.

Was that flirting again? Or was it just one of those things women told other women without it having any romantic undertones? Despite some very few entanglements with other women, Piper still couldn't pick up on those things.

"Obviously. But if you're fishing for compliments, then I'd be glad to provide them."

Blue flashed her a smile.

"I... uh... Thanks." Piper wasn't sure what to say now. "I think I'm done," she finished, putting the brush down.

"Thank you. If you ever want me to do anything for you, then just say the word. But better wait until I have full control of my arms."

Piper had a few... dozen... things she wanted Marjorie to do to her, but they were definitely not equivalent to hair brushing.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told her friend.

Having finished that awkward exchange, Piper went to the other side of the bed, taking off her hat, coat and scarf on the way. The house had only one bed, with an almost not lumpy mattress, which they shared. That was another small torture - being so close, so intimate, and yet so far.

"Sweet dreams, Blue," she said, placing her boots on the ground, and her gun on the nightstand.

"With you by my side they always are," Marjorie answered, crawling into her sleeping bag.

Thoughts of sleep fled from her mind as Piper snuggled into her own sleeping bag. Blue was going to drive her crazy one of those days.

* * *

 

Marjorie woke up with the distinct feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Piper propped up on an elbow, looking down at her, tenderness in her eyes.

"Hey there," Marjorie greeted her in a voice rough with sleep.

"O! Hey! I was just.. I was..."

Piper turned on her back, as if trying to escape. Marjorie smiled to herself. She didn't need any further confirmations. That look, that reaction - they were the answer to a very important question Marjorie had, the question of what Piper felt for her.

The one good thing about nuclear apocalypse was that it allowed Marjorie to lose the shackles of societal expectations. Ever since she could remember, she knew that she liked women. She never did anything about it, knew it was frowned upon, would make her a pariah among her family and friends.

She also liked men, so she focused on that, repressing all other feelings. She did fall in love with her husband, but at times she regretted never having been with a woman. Her family was perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world, yet she felt like a part of her choice was taken from her.

Here, now, in this time, she wasn't going to restrain herself, to deny her feelings. Piper was all she could ever want - kind, smart, brave, funny, and drop dead gorgeous. If she, a strange woman out of time who kept getting involved in all sorts of trouble wherever she went, had any chance with her, then she was going to take it.

During their travels Marjorie tested the waters, wanting to make sure she was going to succeed if she were to lay all her feelings bare. For one, she asked Nick if Piper had any relationships with women. She did. That was a big step forward.

Like the good lawyer she used to be, Marjorie was building a case - the case of Piper's feelings for her. It was new territory for her. With men it was always simple, they were easy to read. Women, women were different. There was more open affection in female interactions. An embrace, a long look and a heartfelt compliment could be just a display of deep friendship.

Marjorie didn't wish to presume. The fact that Piper found women attractive didn't necessarily mean that she would find Marjorie desirable. Yet her case was stronger and stronger. Piper blushed and stammered at Marjorie's flirting, and at times she let slip some things that gave Marjorie hope, like that adorable thing about her hair. And now this. This look was not platonic. It was a look of longing. With slightly frightening certainty, Marjorie knew that it was the moment to act.

After a steadying breath, she turned to her side. Now she was the one looking down at Piper. With a trembling hand she reached out and touched Piper’s cheek, prompting her to turn her head to the side. Marjorie was about to say something, but just looking at Piper’s bottle green eyes blinking curiously at her, was making her brain scramble. She felt herself smiling, her fingers gently running over Pipers smooth skin.

They were in a strange stalemate, with Marjorie unable to find any words to express what she was feeling, and Piper allowing her to touch her, her lips slightly parted, her lashes fluttering.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marjorie found herself murmuring, her thumb sweeping over a prominent cheekbone. 

Piper giggled at her words, and Marjorie wasn’t sure if it was the result of nerves or joy.

“Blue…” Piper whispered, her head moving a fraction closer.

Marjorie mirrored her action, moving a bit closer. Soon they were nose to nose, so close that Marjorie felt her friend’s breath on her lips.

“Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?” Marjorie asked, feeling silly, and a tiny bit afraid, but mostly hopeful.

“I thought you’d never ask,” was Piper’s quick response, before she crossed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Marjorie’s.

It was slow and gentle, and so impossibly sweet that Marjorie couldn’t quite believe that a kiss like that was even possible. Marjorie felt like she shouldn’t compare, but she couldn’t help marveling at how different this felt to kissing men. There was no rough stubble prickling her skin, Piper’s lips were full and soft, and she didn’t try to stick her tongue into Marjorie’s mouth right away, just allowed her to go at her own pace.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Marjorie confessed after they parted.

“Me too, Blue, me too. I just wasn’t sure if you saw me that way, if you could want someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Marjorie was confused.

“It’s just…” Piper sighed. “I can get on people’s nerves. I can be annoying and loud and nosy and frustratingly stubborn and…”

“You’re perfect,” Marjorie interjected.

“Blue, I…”

“No. You are perfect. From now on anyone who says things like that about you will have to deal with me and my laser rifle.”

That prompted a laugh from Piper.

“You’ll protect my honor?”

“Absolutely.”

“How very galant.”

Piper smiled at her and brought their mouths together again. This time Marjorie opened her mouth, gently touching her tongue to the seam of Piper’s lips, sighing when she was allowed entrance. It felt different from their first kiss, more urgent, less sweet and more blatantly sexual.

With gentle strength, Piper rolled her on her back, straddling her thighs, pressing the length of her body against Marjorie’s. An incoherent sound left her lips as a pair of breasts pressed against her own. She’s always imagined how that would feel, and Piper put her fantasies to shame. On pure instinct, Marjorie wound her arms around Piper’s torso, keeping her close, not sure if she was allowed to touch her.

“What do you want to do, Blue?” Piper asked, breaking away.

“I…” Marjorie felt color rising to her cheeks. She had a vague notion of what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure if she would be any good at it. Piper deserved better than her first time fumblings. “I’ve never done this. With a woman,” she admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

“I had no idea. If you want to stop, take it slow…” Piper offered, moving to sit up.

“No!” Marjorie protested. “I’ve been taking it far too slow for over 200 years. I’m just sorry about how awful this is going to be for you.”

This was mortifying. The woman of her dreams, and all Marjorie could offer her was inexperienced groping.

“Hey there, don’t feel bad. C’mon, look at me.”

There were fingers at the side of her head, urging her to look up. Marjorie obeyed. Piper was smiling down on her.

“I doesn’t matter if you’ve been with dozens of women or if this is your first time. All that’s important to me is that we’re here together in this moment.” She smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you for saying that, Piper.” Marjorie wasn’t entirely convinced that her inexperience wasn’t important.

“Hey there! Don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself.” Piper bent down and quickly kissed Marjorie’s lips. “Actions speak louder than words, so maybe let’s stop talking. If that’s what you want. We don’t have to do anything.”

Marjorie groaned. Ske kind of regretted saying anything. She should’ve kept her mouth shut, and not made Piper second guess her every move. 

No, honesty was vital in any relationship. She would just have to convince Piper that she was no blushing maiden.

“I don’t want to stop. I want you, Piper.” She moved up to sit, now able to start trailing kisses over Piper’s throat. “I’ve thought about this so much, I can't imagine stopping now.” Her hands moved over Piper’s back, wanting to feel her naked skin. “I may die at any moment and I don’t want that to happen before I see all of you, touch all of you and kiss all of you.”

“In that case, let’s start with your first wish,” Pier told her, pushing Marjorie gently to lay back down.

In a flash Piper was taking off the shirt she was sleeping in, and then her bra. Marjorie felt her mouth fall open, amazed by the sight in front of her.

“You look like a pin up models from those posters I had stashed deep under my mattress,” she said, staring in awe at Piper. She marveled at her gorgeous face, full lips, twinkling eyes and soft dark hair, but she was also drawn to the newly exposed expanse of creamy skin and a pair of perfect breasts tipped with dark nipples. Her hands reached out on instinct, but she made them drop to her sides when she realized what she was about to do.

“Don’t be nervous. You can touch them,” Piper encouraged, taking Marjorie’s hands in hers and slowly placing them on her breasts.

The hard nipples were pressing into Marjorie’s palm, but she wanted to touch them with her fingers. Piper removed her hands, letting Marjorie do as she pleased. She slowly glided her fingertips down the slope of Piper’s breast and then gently traced the shape of her areolas, watching it pucker further. Piper made a soft sigh and pushed her chest up.

“Something you want?” Marjorie asked, her fingers getting closer to Piper’s nipple.

“I told you to go at your own pace,” Piper responded, looking down at her, “even if it’s killing me-eee.” Her words trailed into a moan when Marjorie swept her thumbs over her nipples once, and then again and again, watching Piper’s eyes fall shut and her mouth hang open.

Experimentally, Marjorie pinched Piper’s nipples, and was rewarded with a groan and a slow grind of Piper’s hips. She added a twist, and Piper repeated her motion. Marjorie couldn’t stop marveling at how beautiful the woman above her looked, dark hair falling over her back as she threw her head back in pleasure, her body bowed. Seeing her own hands on a pair of perfect breasts was also a thrill vision.

“Can I…” She hesitated, still a bit embarrassed about vocalizing her desires.

Piper opened her eyes and smiled.

“Whatever you want.”

“Can I put my mouth on them?” Marjorie asked, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Yes please.” Piper grinned at her. She took Marjorie’s hands from her breasts and pulled her up.

Their faces were close again and Marjorie couldn’t help kissing Pipers smiling lips. Before she could lose her nerve, she broke the kiss and moved to trail her lips over Piper’s cheek and jaw, before finally bending down and kissing her nipple.

“Don’t be shy,” Piper encouraged, and Marjorie licked over the stiff peak, earning herself a pleased moan. 

She continued, laving at Piper’s nipple, and felt fingers carding through her hair. Previous hesitation forgotten, she took the nipple between her lips and suked on it.

“Fuck, Blue,” Piper cursed, her fingers tightening in Marjorie’s hair, hips starting to move restlessly.

Marjorie always enjoyed having her breasts played with, and was delighted to find out that it was something she also liked doing to others. She alternated between sucking and licking, finally gently tugging with her teeth.

“Oh, Blue,” Piper murmured. “Would you mind if I touched myself?”

Marjorie felt a rush of wetness to her center at those words. She let go of the nipple and glanced up at Piper, who was panting, her breasts swaying with the movement.

“If you want to,” she said. “But I was hoping you’d let me…”

“You’d want to?”

“Yes, more than anything.”

Marjorie placed her hands over Piper’s waistband, eagerly waiting for the goahead. 

“Please.”

It was all Marjorie needed as she popped the button and unzipped Piper’s pants quickly, her hand grazing her stomach before disappearing into her panties. At first she brushed over the soft curls, at last dipping between wet warm folds. They both made some kind of incoherent sound at the contact.

“You’re so soft,” Marjorie whispered, her fingers exploring tentatively.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

Marjorie grabbed the back of Piper’s head with her free hand and brought her in for a kiss. It felt impossibly good to be touching Pipers silken folds and have her tongue pushing into her mouth at the same time. Not wishing to tease her too much, she moved her fingers to trace small circles over Piper’s clit. The kiss was broken as Piper started panting, her warm breath fanning over Marjorie’s lips.

“Like this, Blue, just like this,” Piper pleaded, and Marjorie obeyed, continuing her movements, listening to her moaning getting more and more insistent.

It was not entirely foreign, not unlike touching herself, and yet so very different. She loved feeling the soft hot wetness. She wished she could push her fingers inside Piper and feel her clench on them as she came, but in this position, with her pants still on, it would not be possible. A thought for another time. Marjorie grinned, thinking that she was going to be allowed to do that again and again.

“I’m so close, Blue. My breast, please.”

Piper sounded desperate, and Marjorie immediately wanted to give her everything she needed. She bend down to the breast she previously neglected and latched onto the nipple, sucking hard. Piper’s reaction was almost immediate. Her voice rose even higher, a long unrestrained moan spilling from her lips as her entire body shook. Marjorie kept circling her fingers and sucking, wanting to prolong Piper’s pleasure.

“Enough,” she finally breathed out. “I don’t think I can take any more, Blue.”

Marjorie stopped what she was doing and looked up to check on Piper. She was practically glowing, her cheeks red, tiny beads of perspiration gathered at her hairline, her eyes drifting open, a bit hazy.

“How was that?” Marjorie asked. She was pretty sure she did all right, but she needed to hear it out loud.

“That was amazing, Blue.”

Piper kissed her, and Marjorie felt herself relaxing. She was proud of herself. It was her first time and she made Piper come. She made this incredible woman she cared for so much feel this great pleasure, and to her it was a victory.

“Your turn,” Piper announced after breaking apart. She took Marjorie’s hand out of her panties and pushed her to lay back.

Marjorie’s heartbeat sped up. She practically forgot to think about her own pleasure.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Thoughts began racing in Marjorie’s mind, visions of all the things she’d imagined over the months she’s been traveling with Piper, growing ever closer to her.

“I’ll take anything,” she finally said. She wasn’t going to demand anything, even if there was one particular thing she was hoping for.

“That’s not very specific.” Piper pursed her lips.

“I’m pretty new to all of this.” Marjorie laughed. “Is there something you have in mind?”

“Well…” Piper leaned down, her hands on both sides of Marjorie’s head, their faces close, “I always thought I’d like to get you naked, kiss my way down your body and lick your pussy until your voice is hoarse from shouting.”

Marjorie gasped, and noticed Piper smirking down at her.

“I was kinda hoping you were going to say that,” she confessed.

“Good.”

Piper kissed her and started working on the buttons of her flannel shirt. Marjorie moaned into the kiss as Piper squeezed her breasts through her bra.

“Off with it all,” Piper said, tugging at the open edges of Marjorie’s shirt.

With some wiggling, the garment was gone, followed by Marjorie’s bra. She was never particularly shy about her body, but she felt a twinge of nerves. She wanted Piper to find her desirable.

“You’re so beautiful, Blue,” Piper told her, assuaging Marjorie's sudden onset of nerves. “So very beautiful.” Her fingers traced over Marjorie’s collarbone. “May I?”

Marjorie bit her lip and nodded. Piper started slowly, kissing over her neck, then the hollow of her throat. Her hands weren’t idle either, cupping Marjorie’s breasts and teasing her nipples with light brushes of her fingertips. When Marjorie whined, Piper gave her more contact, rolling the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Just as Marjorie was getting used to that sensation, the fingers at one breast were replaced with a warm mouth. She keened when Piper started sucking on her nipple, adding a swipe of her tongue from time to time.

Marjorie stared down, transfixed, watching Piper’s hand and mouth on her. It certainly made a pretty picture. Piper must’ve felt her gaze, because she glanced up, and winked, before switching to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

Just as Marjorie was getting eager for something new, Piper moved on to kissing down her stomach, her fingers working on her pants, dragging them down her hips. Marjorie felt her breath go shallow in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Piper managed to pull of her pants and panties at the same time, and pushed Marjorie’s thighs open, settling between them. Marjorie shivered, both in excitement and a tiny bit of worry.

“Are you ready?” Piper asked.

“If you are.”

“I was waiting for this for months.” Piper grinned.

She parted Marjorie with a finger and bend down, taking a long swipe at her, from her opening up to her clit. It was just a first quick touch, but Marjorie moaned, her legs falling further apart. Piper continued her broad licks, dipping her tongue into Marjorie’s opening sometimes, keeping her guessing as to when she was going to do it. 

It felt incredibly good, but Marjorie needed more. She wiggled her hips, and Piper took the unspoken request to heart, focusing on Marjorie’s clit, lapping at it in quick movements. Marjorie felt like her moaning wes getting embarrassingly loud, but it only seemed to encourage Piper. She reached out one of her hands to press into Marjorie’s stomach, while she probed at her entrance with a finger of her other hand. 

“That good?” she asked.

Marjorie stared at her lips shining with her wetness, and felt a possessive joy.

“Definitely,” she agreed with a smile.

Piper returned to licking at her, one finger pushing inside and moving slowly.

“More,” Marjorie pleaded.

Piper added another finger, and a moment later another. Marjorie groaned, feeling perfectly full, and then Piper was brushing against that spot inside her that always made her pleasure mount, and she practically shouted. Piper focused on that place, hitting it with unrelenting determination, and started sucking at Marjorie’s clit. The pressure of her hand on Marjorie’s stomach was the only thing keeping her in place as the pleasure escalated.

Her eyes were sliding closed over and over but she kept opening them, desperate to see this, to commit it to memory. Suddenly Piper looked up and their eyes met. There was a smile in Piper’s expression. She was enjoying herself. She liked doing this to her. That knowledge was what pushed Marjorie over the edge. She couldn’t look any more as pleasure erupted inside of her. Her back arched and her inner walls clamped over Piper’s fingers, her name spilling from Margery’s lips like a litany.

“Come up…” she started when the pleasure was too much, her panting breaking the sentence. “Come up here.”

There was a final kiss against the inside of her thigh before Piper was crawling up her body, lying her head on Marjorie’s chest.

When her breathing evened out somewhat, Marjorie cracked her eyes open and saw Piper watching her again.

“Good?” she asked.

“Perfect.”

Marjorie kissed her lips quickly and wrapped her arms around her. It was very pleasant, having this soft weight over her, smooth warm skin pressed to hers. She run her fingers over Piper’s back.

“I…” Piper cleared her throat. “I hate to ruin the moment, but what does this mean?”

“Oh.” Marjorie laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. In my mind it already meant that we’re together. If that’s what you want. I assumed…”

She was ready to start worrying that she misread everything, but Piper responded quickly.

“You assumed correctly.” Her smile was brighter than the glow from Nuka Cola Quantum.

“Good. That’s good.” Marjorie tightened her arms over Piper. “I was carrying a torch for you for the longest time.”

“You’ve had a crush on me, Blue?” 

“I might've fallen a tiny bit in love when I saw a dark haired beauty arguing passionately with a guard in front of Diamond City,” she confessed.

“You came to my rescue then, and I wanted nothing more than to get to know you more.”

“Nothing more? Not even exposing the truth about mayor McDonough?”

“That’s… C’mon, Blue. Don’t ask that. Let me be romantic, all right?”

“Be as romantic as you like.” Marjorie kissed the tip of her nose. “So are you now my official postapocalyptic girlfriend?”

“Sure am. And you’re my vintage pre-war girlfriend.”

“You’re making me feel old.”

“What’s 200 years of difference for people in love?”

They both laughed.

“I’d like to stay in this bed with you for the rest of the day…”

“...but we have business to attend to. I know, Blue. We’ll have plenty of time tonight. And when we get back to Diamond City we’ll lock the doors to your house and take a little vacation. Just the two of us.”

“I like the sound of that. I want to do so many things to you.”

“Like what?”

“Like…” Marjorie dropped her voice to a husky murmur, feeling bold, “getting between your legs and finally finding out how you taste.”

Piper sighed.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after that,” Marjorie promised. “You make me so happy. I want to make you happy too.”

“You already do, Blue, you already do.” Piper smiled before getting up.

Marjorie kept grinning, the words repeating in her mind. The world might’ve ended, but she felt pretty damn lucky in this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first femslash so I do hope it wasn't terrible. I'd certainly appreciate any comments.


End file.
